


Comfort

by awkward_energy



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute Ending, Cyrus Goodman Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Let Cyrus Goodman Swear, M/M, One Shot, Protective T. J. Kippen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_energy/pseuds/awkward_energy
Summary: Cyrus is in an abusive relationship with his boyfriend of 4 months and so he decides to tell TJ about it
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/Original Male Character(s), Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️TW! THERE IS MENTIONS OF ABUSE⚠️

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Cyrus hears the alarm on his nightstand go off loudly. He lazily raises his arm and turns the alarm off, opening his eyes while turning off the alarm. He gets up, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes

As he goes to grab his phone, it goes off and he sees that he has 14 text messages from his boyfriend, Thomas. Cyrus panics, a hundred thoughts going through his head, wondering if something bad happened.

**Tommy💖**

**Hey Cyrus! I was wondering**   
**if you'd like to go to the**   
**arcade today! 💕**

**Cyrus??**

**why the hell aren't you**   
**answering??**

**I know you are awake**

**ANSWER ME!!**

**Cyrus answer me right**   
**now**

**CYRUS**

**What the hell why aren't**   
**you answering me??**

**stop ignoring me**

**I'm your boyfriend you're**   
**supposed to answer me**   
**at all times**

**Cyrus answer me I swear**   
**to god**

**I'm going to your house**   
**right now**

**Cyrus. Answer me. Now.**

**Ok fine just ignore me.**   
_**7:49** _

Cyrus looks at the time and sees that it's already 9:32, his face turns pale as he wonders if something happened to Thomas, and if something did then it would be _his_ fault, just because he didn't wake up earlier to answer him

He starts to type as fast as he can, sweat coming down from his forehead, his hands are shaking and he can't seem to breathe, as if someone is sitting on his chest. He finally replied and sends the text immediately, not wanting Thomas to hurt him or himself

**Hey Tommy! I'm so sorry**   
**that I couldn't answer you**   
**earlier! I was asleep, I hope**   
**you're not hurt!! I know that**   
**I was supposed to answer**   
**you back but I was asleep!!**   
**Also I would love to go to the**   
**arcade! Sounds amazing! I'll**   
**get ready right now!! Love you**   
**bye!**   
_**Delivered** _   
_**9:34** _

Cyrus turns off his phone, his hands still shaking out of fear and anticipation. Cyrus is terrified, not knowing what he'd do if Thomas actually hurt himself, but deep down Cyrus knew that he'd never do that because this isn't the first time this has happened 

Thomas has threatened to hurt Cyrus or himself just to either get Cyrus's attention or just to scare him, and on one hand, Cyrus is telling himself that he should leave Thomas because he's obviously abusive and toxic

but on the other hand, Cyrus is scared that if he does leave, Thomas will actually hurt himself or even hurt Cyrus. Thomas already knows Cyrus's address and his weaknesses so it wouldn't be that hard for Thomas to break Cyrus in half

Cyrus jumps, as his phone buzzed, signaling that Thomas texted him back. He quickly opened up his phone to see the reply

**I really don't give two shits**   
**that you were asleep, how**   
**did you not hear your text**   
**notifications?? I've told you**   
**about a million times to stop**   
**putting your phone on silent.**

**You are literally the reason**   
**why we almost break up, it's**   
**because of these stupid things**   
**you do, you're literally so dumb**   
**Cyrus, just LISTEN to me for**   
**once goddammit.**

**Meet me today at the arcade**   
**at 10:30. Don't be late. Bye**   
_**9:42** _

Cyrus immediately gets out of bed, his heart thumping inside his chest loudly as his arms start shaking a little. He stands up, his legs feeling like jelly. He speed walks to his drawer, opening it and getting some decent looking clothes out

He remembers the last time he wore "ugly looking" clothes, let's just say that it didn't end very well for Cyrus. About 15 minutes later, Cyrus is done. He looks at his phone to see that it is only 9:59, but since he doesn't want to be late, he decides to go to the arcade now

He puts his phone in his back pocket and starts walking out of his bedroom to go to the arcade

"I'm going out! I'll be back in a few hours!"

He shouts as he's speed walking down the stairs, not walking too fast so he makes sure he doesn't slip and fall.

"Okay just be careful!"

His mom yells back, even though she already knows that he won't do anything stupid. About 10 minutes later of walking, Cyrus starts to get more and more anxious as he's walking closer to the arcade.

He quickly checks his phone to see that it's only 10:18. Cyrus sighs, relieved that he's not late. He remembers the last time he was late, which resulted in Thomas yelling at him for almost an hour and him crying himself to sleep, feeling so guilty, though he really didn't know _why_. 

Cyrus pushes that memory away, not wanting to remember that. No one knows that Thomas is abusive, since Cyrus has never told anyone and they act like the perfect cute couple when they're out in public. It hurts Cyrus's heart the fact that he can't tell anyone about this. He technically can but hes scared. He's scared that Thomas might find out and do even _worse_ things to him.

Cyrus is finally at the arcade, he opens the door and quickly goes inside, feeling the fresh cold air. Since he's early he decides to play some games to kill some time. He goes up the counter, asking the brunette girl for some tokens.

Once he gets his tokens, he goes to play any game to get Thomas off his mind. As he's walking over to the games, he notices a familiar blonde over there. Once he's close enough, he notices that it's actually TJ

Cyrus notices that he looks very focused on the game that he is playing, so he decides to just leave him alone so he won't disturb him. He looks around, trying to look for something that will distract him. Cyrus finds Pac-Man that is open, so he walks over there to play it. That was until he heard a voice, stopping him in his tracks

"Cyrus?"

He hears the sweet voice that he always hears everyday at school. He turns around to see that its TJ, looking very confused.

"Hey.."

Cyrus says awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, not really knowing what to do or say. ' _God Tommy would kill me if he sees me with TJ_ ' Cyrus thinks to himself

"What are you doing here?"

TJ says, still confused onto why he is here. ' _Well my boyfriend technically forced me to come here even though I really don't want to be here, but I can't really do anything about it'_ Is what Cyrus wanted to say, and he really should've but he doesn't, he _can't_

"Um..well I'm waiting for Tommy to get here, you know my....boyfriend.."

Cyrus replied, his face getting red with embarrassment, not really knowing why. He looks to the ground, a bit scared to look up

"Oh.." He hears TJ say, sounding a little disappointed "well..do you wanna play a game while you wait for...him."

Cyrus looks up at TJ, seeing a soft smile on his lips. ' _How could I say no to him_ ' Cyrus thinks to himself. He looks at TJ and smiles back at him softly.

"Yeah sure"

Cyrus replies, he already feels butterflies in his stomach, but he ignores them and walks with TJ to a game he's never seen before. As TJ explains how the game works, Cyrus gets lost in TJ's eyes, not listening to a word he's saying.

"-yrus...Cyrus!!" TJ says a little louder. "Were you even listening?"

Cyrus snaps out of his trance, remembering that he was supposed to be listening to him. He blushes, knowing full well that he wasn't hearing a word TJ was saying.

"Uh..n-not really..heh.."

Cyrus says awkwardly, he looks away, still flustered. TJ smirks and chuckles a bit, amused how Cyrus can get flustered easily. Cyrus looks back at him and smiles at him sheepishly

"Okay well basically what you do in this game is-"

TJ is quickly interrupted by a voice that he knows so well, but hates so much

"Cyrus!"

They both turn around to see Thomas there, walking toward them with some coins in his hand. Thomas is smiling, but Cyrus can already sense the anger off of him, which scares him _so much_. Thomas quickly pecks Cyrus's cheek, smirking a bit when he looks at TJ

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do a few chores"

Thomas says to Cyrus, smiling sweetly at him. Or so that's what other people would think. They don't know the real, disgusting, cruel, person Thomas really is. 

"T-thats fine, I really don't mind"

Cyrus replies to him, smiling back at him, though TJ can easily see through that smile and can tell that something is wrong.

"This is TJ right? Nice to meet you man, Cyrus has talked about you _a lot_ "

Thomas says a little harshly. TJ looks at him weirdly, he knows that they've met before at school, but he's acting as if it's his first time meeting him. TJ smiles back at him, not wanting to seem rude.

"Yeah it's me, nice to meet you too! You're Cyrus's boyfriend right? What was your name again..Tucker? Or was it Tobias?"

TJ says back trying not to smile from amusement. He can see Cyrus also trying not to smile, as he coughs to hide it.

"It's Thomas" Thomas says back, a little harsher " _Anyways_ , Cyrus we should really get going" He says, his voice sounding very demanding

"Shouldn't Cyrus and I finish this game first? I was just about to teach him how to play, if you don't mind"

TJ says, his voice getting harsher and harsher, as if he doesn't want Cyrus to leave. Which is what TJ wants exactly

"I think Cyrus can think for himself and he obviously wants to go with me, right Cyrus?"

Thomas says, eyeing TJ up and down. He slowly looks at Cyrus with a looks that basically says ' _I swear to god if you don't come with me I will hurt you_ ' 

Cyrus looks between the two boys, who are eyeing him. He feels extremely uncomfortable and just wants to bury himself in a deep deep hole. He can feel himself blush a bit from all the eyes that are on him, even though it's only two people

"Um..I think I'll..stay here and play with TJ..is that okay with you?"

Cyrus replies, his voice getting a little quieter at the end, as if he's scared. He's not scared, hes _terrified_. 

Thomas looks harshly at Cyrus, that TJ, and then he smiles, which looks very fake. He looks at Cyrus with a knowingly look that says ' _you will pay for this_ ' and Cyrus isn't too psyched to meet up with Thomas right after this interaction

"Yes that's perfectly fine with me! Why wouldn't it be?! I guess I'll go, have fun!"

Thomas says, trying to not just flat out yell at both of them. Both Cyrus and TJ look at him skeptically, until they see him walk out of the arcade. Cyrus sighs, relieved that he's finally gone

"So..what was that about?"

Cyrus looks up and sees TJ with a confused look. Cyrus doesn't blame him, Thomas had never acted like that in public. He never wants other people to know that hes a bad boyfriend, so he must've been _really_ mad when he saw him and TJ together, and that scared Cyrus so much.

"I..uh..don't know..he's never really acted like this before"

TJ looks at him with a knowingly look, but brushes it off, as he knows that they'll most likely talk about this when they're alone together.

"Ok..well do you wanna go to my house? I kinda don't feel safe here after..that"

TJ says worryingly, and Cyrus can't blame him. Thomas isn't the most strongest person at school but he definitely looks pretty buff. Cyrus then nods, also not wanting to be here. They walk out of the arcade, TJ leading the way to his house. They walk in awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

Their hands and shoulders brush, which makes things even more awkward. They're both blushing bright red, they both want to _desperately_ hold the others hand, but they're obviously too scared. They reach TJ's house, relieved that the awkward silence is over.

"Mom I'm here! I also brought a friend over!"

TJ yells, waiting for his mother's response. They soon hear a muffled 'Okay!' from her room. TJ leads Cyrus up the stairs and into his bedroom, which then Cyrus realizes that he's never actually seen TJ's bedroom before. They walk in the room and Cyrus immediately notices the trophies on TJ's walls. He also notices that TJ's room is _much_ bigger than his.

"Woah..your room looks nice"

Cyrus compliments, still looking around the room to see what is in there. He sees his twin sized bed in the corner, which is unmade, and then he notices that he has a full on _couch_ in his room, with a TV! The couch is that big but still! 

Cyrus also notices some posters on the wall, some of them are video game posters that he doesn't recognize, but some of them are artists like Cavetown, and Beach Bunny!

"Thanks, it took a lot of money to get some of the posters but they were worth it!"

"You listen to them? I wouldn't expect you to listen to Cavetown and Beach Bunny"

"Why is that?"

TJ questions, a little smile on his face as he most likely know's why 

"I mean you're like the tough jock right? I would kinda expect you to listen to rap or something a little less...soft I guess?"

"Woah! Stereotypes!"

TJ says jokingly and chuckles. Cyrus smiles back at TJ, and laughs a bit. They both then sat down on the couch as the laughter died down, both of them now completely silent. TJ then looks at Cyrus, and he already knows that hes going to ask about Thomas.

"So...are you going to tell me what happened at the arcade?"

TJ asks, his voice soft but also full of concern. Cyrus looks up at him worryingly, like as if he wants to tell him something but _he can't_. He then sighs softly

"I..okay first you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you"

"Wha-"

"Just promise me! Please.."

Cyrus holds out his pinky as he looks at TJ anxiously. TJ looks back at him uneasily, but slowly wraps his pinky around Cyrus'.

"I promise I won't tell anyone"

TJ replies comfortingly, his eyes full of compassion. Cyrus turns his body so he's fully facing TJ and puts his hand on his lap, but doesn't let go of TJ's pinky. TJ doesn't even notice that he didn't let go, either way he wouldn't have minded

"Thomas..is kinda..mean..I guess you could say..he's um.."

Cyrus trails off, not knowing how to tell TJ that his boyfriend is toxic and that he's abusive. How do you even tell someone that your boyfriend of 4 months mentally hurts you and sometimes physically!? That stuff just doesn't come up randomly!

"Hello earth to Cyrus?"

Cyrus jumps, snapping him out of his little trance

"Oh yeah! Sorry..it's just..Thomas is..toxic..and I guess you could hes kind of..abusive? But like I'm pretty sure I'm crazy for even thinking that because he's overall such a nice guy and-"

"He's what?! Cyrus are you being serious?!"

TJ cuts the shorter boy off from ranting. Cyrus can see the anger in his voice, so to calm him down a bit he holds TJ's hand. TJ doesn't even notice though, he currently has a million thoughts in his head

"It's not even that big of a deal-"

"Cyrus are you kidding!? That's such a big deal, have you told anyone about this?"

The athlete says even more angrier. Cyrus squeezes TJ's hand and replies with a quiet 'no'. The shorter boy looks down, scared to look back up at TJ

"Cyrus look at me"

TJ says softly, but Cyrus doesn't want to look at him. He's scared that TJ might yell at him more, might tell him that he's an _idiot_ for not telling anyone else. His thoughts were shortly cut off when he felt a finger on his chin, and TJ making Cyrus look at him. He can see the fear in his eyes, and that breaks TJ's heart even _more_

"Cyrus..you should have told somebody, anybody..this is important"

Cyrus can feel tears welling up in his eyes, his emotions taking over his body. He feels TJ's hand on his cheek, and he can already tell that hes blushing twenty shades of red. TJ then pulls Cyrus into a hug, and the shorter boy just breaks down.

Cyrus can feel TJ hug him tighter as he sobs quietly into the athlete's shoulder. He would normally feel embarrassed to cry in front of anyone, but in this situation, he doesn't care. Cyrus can hear TJ whisper sweet things like 'It's going to be okay' and 'Let it all out' which makes Cyrus cry even more

After a while, Cyrus calms down a bit, and they slowly pull away, but Cyrus's arms are still around his neck, and TJ's arms are still around his waist. They look at each other lovingly, and Cyrus thinks to himself ' _I wish we were together_ '

"You're going to be okay"

TJ says quietly, his voice so soft Cyrus can easily sleep with just that. TJ lifts both his hands to wipe Cyrus's tears away. He can see TJ smile at him softly, and he smiles back.

"Thank you..for everything"

Cyrus says, his voice strained. He looks at him, and he wants to cry again. He remembers that he can't be with him, because TJ is straight, and he knows that he'll never love him.

"It's no big deal..its what I'm here for.. you've helped me with a lot stuff so I guess it's my turn to help you with your stuff.."

TJ replies softly, his voice sincere. They both just stare into each other's eyes, the only noise that can be heard are Cyrus's sniffles. They were both interrupted by a loud ring, that was coming from Cyrus's phones. The shorter boy takes out his phone and his eyes widen, as Thoms is calling him.

"It's Thomas.."

He says quietly, not knowing if he should answer or not

"Answer him and put him on speaker, I'll record it just in case anything happens"

TJ replies, quickly getting out his phone and pressing the camera app. Cyrus quickly nods and accepts the call once he sees TJ is recording.

" _What the hell was that Cyrus? Are you fucking kidding me? Why the hell are you suddenly hanging out with this TJ guy instead of me?_ "

TJ restrains himself from scoffing, he looks over to see Cyrus looking like he's about to cry again, so he grabs his hand and squeezes it, reassuring him that it's going to be ok. Cyrus nods at him with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Tommy..I just really wanted to hang out with TJ since we barley hang out-"

" _I don't give two shits that you don't hang out with him, you shouldn't be hanging out with him, I'm the only guy you should be hanging out with!"_

TJ was about to yell at him, tell him that he shouldn't be treating Cyrus like this, that was until Cyrus spoke up

"No! I can hang out whoever the _fuck_ I want! You can't control me, I'm my own person! I'm absolutely done with your _bullshit_! Were over!"

Cyrus yells into the phone, and before Thomas could say anything, he hung up. TJ looks at the boy in front of him, shocked and amazed at the same time. Cyrus is panting, as if he ran a mile. They both look at each other, then laugh

"I did it! I actually broke up with him!"

Cyrus excitedly says, his eyes twinkling. TJ smiles at him, wondering how could anyone ever want to hurt this boy

"I knew you could do it"

The athlete replies softly, he feels so proud of Cyrus. The shorter boy smiles back at him, his cheeks turning a bit pink

"Thank you..I wouldn't have done it without you"

They both look into each others eyes, smiling wide. TJ then looks down and notices that they're still holding hands, but he doesn't let go. He looks back up at Cyrus and he notices that he _glanced at his lips_. TJ blushes wondering if he should go in for a kiss. I mean Cyrus is single now

TJ slowly leans forward, inching towards Cyrus. Cyrus also starts inching forward, his heart beating so fast. He can feel the nervousness in his stomach, but he ignores it because if he's right, he's going to actually _kiss TJ Kippen_!

Their faces are close, their noses almost touching. Cryus closes his eyes, and so does TJ. It feels like time is going extremely slow. They're getting closer and closer and closer until

Their lips finally touch, fireworks exploding in both of their stomachs. Cyrus thought at first that it'll be _horrible_. Like how it was with Iris, but this, what he feels is far away from horrible.

TJ lets go of Cyrus's hand and grabs his waist, deepening the kiss. The shorter boy blushes even more, he then raises his hands and wraps them around the athlete's neck. It feels like time has gone even _more slower_ , but neither of them are complaining.

They both sadly let go, because of this thing called oxygen. ' _Curse you oxygen_ ' Cyrus thinks to himself. Once they let go they look at each other, smiling. Everything feels like a dream to both of them, but if it was, then they both _never_ want to wake up from it.


End file.
